


Caught

by Victorian_Bibliophile



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki's tongue can be used for more than just being mouthy, NSFW, Oral, Shameless Smut, Vouyerism, ish, without any real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/pseuds/Victorian_Bibliophile
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Loki and reader being caught having sex/heavy petting on the floor behind the bar in the Avengers tower by Thor or Tony





	Caught

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” You said, even as you allowed Loki to push you back onto the cool marble floor.

Loki grinned. In a flash of green light, his jacket and tunic disappeared, leaving his torso deliciously exposed. He straddled you, his tight leather pants leaving little to the imagination. “Oh come now, [Name]. It’s only a bit of fun.”

You weren’t so easily convinced. “But what about the others? What if they came in and saw– _mmph!_ ”

Loki had claimed your lips in a hungry kiss.

When you came up for air, he leaned in closer, growling in your ear, “The others won’t be back for a while…such a pity. I would have so loved for the others  to  discover us here–out in the open, in various states of undress. How  _scandalous_. And to see their reactions would be  _priceless_.  Would the loquacious Stark become speechless at the sight of your pretty skin peppered with the marks I give you? Would the ever-innocent Rogers blush in seeing that the merest brush of my expertly skilled fingers can make you writhe in pleasure?”  

You snorted, the images Loki conjured in your mind making you laugh in spite of yourself. It also lit a spark deep in your core. The thought of the others walking in to find Loki on top of you, holding you tightly in his arms, kissing you, marking you as his with passionate love bites…

You shook your head, as if to clear your mind. You hoped Loki hadn’t noticed…but his knowing smirk and coyly arched eyebrow told you otherwise.  _Of course_  he had noticed.

He hummed, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. “Could it be that you find the idea arousing?”

“Maybe.” Your cheeks warmed, even as you felt your panties dampen.

Loki chuckled. “My little minx.” Propping himself up on his elbow, he claimed your lips in another passionate kiss, while his free hand slid beneath your shirt. His long, slender fingers slid up your waist, cupping your breast.

He stopped.

His mouth spread into a lascivious grin.

“You’re not wearing a bra,” he announced.

You wrapped our arms around his neck. You whispered, “I’m not wearing any underwear, either.”

Loki growled. You could feel his erection forming against your hip. “Such a  _naughty_  girl.”

He tweaked your nipple, hard. You moaned, throwing your head back as another rush of wetness flooded between your legs. Loki seized the opportunity and attacked the exposed flesh of your throat, licking and sucking love marks into vibrant life. He still worked at your nipple, rolling it between his deft fingers and tugging at it until it became a stiff peak from his ministrations.

Soon he had conquered the flesh at your throat. Greedily, hungrily, he kissed his way to your collarbone, delivering a sharp nip every so often. You moaned, hips softly undulating beneath him, and this only served to spur him on. Your shirt was pushed up to your throat, and your other nipple was claimed by his mouth. He  gave a hard suck, wringing a startled yelp from you, before his soft, warm tongue replaced the pressure, soothing the pain. His darkening eyes looked into yours even as he sucked on your breast.

Half-consciously, you rubbed your thighs together to try and provide friction. As usual, Loki provided you with an overabundance of stimulation, and already your dampened core was aching for release.

Loki’s mouth released your nipple with a slick pop. He grinned. “Ah ah ah, ” he tutted, and slid his thighs between yours, prying them apart. “Don’t come just yet, darling. Not until I have a chance to savor you, first.”

You whimpered in frustration. “Then hurry up and savor me, Silver-tongue.”

The aforementioned silver tongue clucked in playful disapproval. “My darling, where  _are_  your manners? For such impertinence I would normally make you wait. Torture you sweetly with my lovemaking, until you are mewling my name in need. But considering the circumstances”–he began working at the button of your jeans–“I will cater to your demands, just this once.”

Your jeans were quickly unzipped and tugged off of you. You were completely exposed to him. Loki stared down at you, drinking in the sight. “You are beautiful, [Name].” His breath hitched, his hand drifting down to soothe the bulge straining painfully in the tight confines of his pants.

“Ah ah ah, not just yet,” You mimicked Loki’s voice, waggling your eyebrows. “Not until I have the chance you savor you first.”

The taunt snapped Loki out of his reverie. He snorted. “Insufferable whelp,” he said, but the words were nothing more than an affectionate taunt.

He went down on your inner thigh, nipping and suckling and marking his way down it, inching closer and closer to your dripping womanhood.

He dragged his tongue through your damp folds. He found your clit and sucked.  _ **Hard.**_

Stars exploded behind your eyes. You barely registered the loud moans coming from your own throat. Your hands blindly cast about until you found Loki’s hair. Your fingers tangled in his silken black locks, tightening as he brought you closer and closer to climax with that soft, warm, wet tongue plunging into your quim.

Your  core tightened around him, teetering on the pinnacle of orgasm. Loki’s hand covered yours, gently squeezing. A silent signal.  _Come for me._

With a cry, you flew over the edge.  _Yes! Yes! **YES!**_

## “BROTHER!”

Your eyes snapped open. In horror, you saw Thor looming above your head. But it wasn’t you who was on the receiving end of his glowering stare; it was Loki, still between your legs, gracing Thor with a shit-eating grin. The evidence of your arousal gleamed wet on his lips like a trophy.

“This is  _scandalous_ , brother! How dare you do something like this, out in the open!" 

Loki licked your moisture from his lips. "If you want to join us, brother, all you have to do is ask.”

It was as if Loki’s voice released you from a spell. Overcoming your shock, you scrambled into a sitting position, covering yourself as best you could as you cast about blindly for your pants. Thor, as if just now realizing you were there, too, shielded his eyes with his massive paw of a hand. “I beg your pardon Lady [Name]! I…I…” he trailed off, speechless.

Thor seemed to decide that the wisest thing to do in this situation was to leave, as quickly as possible. He headed toward the door. Before he disappeared, he threw over his shoulder, “I would have a word with you later, Loki.”

The door slammed with an air of finality.

"Oh my  _God_ ,” You whimpered, yanking your jeans on. Your cheeks were on fire with embarrassment.

Kneeling up, Loki wrapped his arms around your wait, resting his cheek on your abdomen. “You called?” He glanced up at you, grinning.

You scowled. “I don’t see why you find this so amusing! It’s embarrassing!”

“Oh come now, darling,” Loki stood, hugging you. “It will be alright.”

“Thor won’t look at me the same way again!” you wailed.

Loki’s eyebrow quirked. “Since when does his opinion of you matter so?”

“We’re friends! And we live int he same house! And…and…” You didn’t really know how to respond.

Loki smiled coolly. “That is correct. Both of you are friends. Simply that. And do friends not witness embarrassing moments together from time to time? Knowing Thor, he will be too awkward to speak of this again, and life will go on as normal. It is nothing, love.

"Now,” he continued, tugging you close to him, and planting a kiss on your cheek, “How about we take this to the bedroom? Allow me drown out your embarrassment with unbridled pleasure.” 


End file.
